Heartbroken
by HeliaFlora
Summary: What did happen after Chrystal and Flora talked in the park? I'm sorry I can't make a good summary but it involves truth and dare etc. Please read and review, this is my first fanfiction! )


_**I really do love Flora and Helia so I thought I come up with something to write, and besides I hate when Chrystal came along… Poor Flora!  
Anyway my first fanfic. About them.  
Enjoy!**_

  
Flora sat down on her bed and sighed, she wished she could believe Chrystal when she told her it wasn't anything between her and Helia. Though it was so obvious it was.  
She felt a lump in her throat and tears starting to form in her eyes, but she swallowed them away.  
The other girls just watched Flora in her misery. Aisha sighed and shook her head, "I really do wish we could make her happy somehow."  
Bloom nodded and Musa did too.  
"There is 99,9 percents of a chance that we'll be able to make her happy" Techna said to the others.  
"Thanks a lot Techna, that made me go hopeful!" Musa said frustrated. Techna shrug her shoulders, "Thought you wanted to know, so you wouldn't be too disappointed."  
Stella's eyes lit up like stars and she nearly jumped on her place, "We'll have a sleepover of curse! That must cheer her up!"  
"It's worth a try!" Aisha said and looked at the others who nodded approvingly.  
They walked over to Flora and she looked up, her eyes red and swollen, "We thought of having a sleepover, and you simply must join us!" Stella shrieked excited. Flora just watched and then again got that sad expression.  
"Oh come on Flora, It'll be good for you!" Musa said kindly and gave her a hand, she took it.  
"I guess you're right." She said quietly.  
"Of curse she's right dear, it was my idea!" said Stella proudly and the others laughed at her.

**In Stellas room:**

They all sat down on the floor and waited for Stella to say what to do, as she always did and wanted to do.  
"Let's play Truth or dare, It'll be way fun!" she said squealing in happiness.  
"Okay, I'll start" Stella let her eyes carefully watch each of the girls before she decided whom she was going to ask first.  
"So truth or dare Techna?" Stella said cheeky and Techna smiled, "There's 95 percents chance that you'll ask me something about my privacy and make me answer something I really don't want, so I'll pick dare."  
Stella smiled somewhat evil, "Go out and run down the whole corridor knock on every door and scream that you love Timmy." Stella clapped her hands of her dare.  
Techna sighed, got up and ran out to the corridors.  
Soon you heard her screaming that she loved Timmy couple of time before heading back into their apartment and into Stella' s room.  
"You'll pay for that, all of the students think I'm a creep right now." Techna said as she sat down with her friends again.  
"My turn, Truth or dare Bloom?" Techna turned to face Bloom.  
"I'll go with dare!" she said smiling at Techna, who then looked at Stella giggling.  
"Hit Stella for all clothes she made you bought!"  
"I'd love to but we don't have 4 years…" Bloom said causing everyone but Flora to laugh.  
"All right just hit her once as revenge for earlier."  
Stella screamed high when Bloom hit her on the shoulder and Techna were satisfied with only that revenge. "Finally it's my turn to ask, and that person in question is Musa! Truth or dare?" asked Bloom and dragged some hairs from her face.  
"Truth" she replied with ease.  
"How did you feel when Riven sang to you?" Bloom asked, she'd been wondering that for a while now.  
"I have no words to describe the feeling, I was happy, I felt whole and everything was just falling in to the right pieces, I'm sorry does this make any sense at all?" said Musa with a sparkle in her eyes.  
"It does" said Aisha smiling.  
"Truth or dare Aisha?" asked Musa cheerfully.  
"Dare!" Aisha replied immediately, Musa smirked at her.  
"Go to Grizelda and ask her how fairy is made… If you see what I mean." Said Musa and winked.  
"Wish me good luck girls…" Aisha said and headed to Grizelda.  
"Can you imagine the look on her face when Aisha asks her?" Musa said giggling.  
"Sometimes you're just pure evil Musa; Aisha will probably get detention for asking." Bloom said imitating Grizelda whilst saying it.  
After what seemed like hours Aisha came back looking like she just saw death pass by.  
"That was so awkward, first she just stared at me and then she gave me a description and it sounded all to wrong!" Aisha complained as sitting down again.  
"How about, the look on her face when you asked her?" Stella said.  
Aisha laughed, "It was priceless! Anyway it's my turn to ask so truth or dare Flora?"  
Flora looked up at them in confusion and she lifted her eyebrows, "Yes?"  
"Truth or dare dear?" Aisha asked again smiling unsure at her friend.  
"Oh… Truth" She replied looking everywhere but at them, Aisha looked at Flora; it was tearing them all a part seeing her like this.  
"Flora dear, would you please tell us what did happen between you and Helia, you haven't talked to each other for two weeks nearly." Aisha asked with a worried expression that matched the others.  
She sighed swallowing the tears, "He doesn't love me anymore!" her voice was breaking and she looked at them with no glow in her eyes, not anymore.  
"What? That's not true Flora, He sure does love you." Aisha stroked her back gently trying to comfort her.  
"No he loves Chrystal." Flora said barely able to speak the words and not bursting in to tears.  
"Is she the girl who's been all over Helia?" Musa asked shocked.  
Flora only nodded slowly.  
"He can't love her, it's not logical!" Techna said frustrated with this Chrystal girl.  
"But apparently he does." Floras voice cracked as she burst into tears and sobbed on Aisha's shoulder.  
Nobody knew what to do, they'd never seen Flora in so much grief nor crying so hard either.  
"I think I'll give that jerk a talk, he'll not get away with breaking our Floras heart!" Stella said angry rising up to her feet quick.  
"I agree" Bloom also stood up along with Musa and Techna.  
"You do what you think is needed, I'll stay here with Flora!" Aisha answered when they looked asking at her.  
They transformed and flew out of the balcony using their fast wings.  
"Scchhh Flora it's okay!" Aisha tried to make her feel better but without any luck, Flora seemed to only cry harder and the sobs continued.  
Aisha looked at her devastated friend and hoped the other girls would sort things out.

**At the red fountain.  
**"Hey the girls are here" Brandon said happy causing the rest of the guys to look up at the balcony door.  
Brandon opened the door and held out is arms to embrace Stella.  
"Not now Brandon we've something to clear up first" Stella said gritting her teeth with anger.  
"Stellas right, where's Helia?" Musa said nearly spitting the words out. Riven looked surprised and a bit jealous and Musa.  
"Sky, do you know?" Bloom said her eyes red with fire.  
"Well…" Sky said and tried really hard to remember where Helia gone to.  
He didn't need to think for long because the door swung open, and there Helia was.  
"YOU!" All four of them screamed angrily.  
Helia looked shocked and before he had the chance to go any further, Stella had slapped him on his cheek causing him to fringe.  
"Aouch, what was that for?" he said surprised.  
"It was for you putting Flora into a deep misery!" Bloom answered for Stella and Stella nodded agreeing with every word.  
"I don't understand" Helia said looking into his hands feeling as if someone had just ripped out his hear, not his Flora he thought.  
"You don't understand that someone goes into misery when the person in questions boyfriend first of all introduce this someone as their friend and then just completely ignore this someone for two weeks." Techna said breathing fast, "That's just not logical!"  
"I didn't mean to not talk to her!" Helia tried but that only seemed to make them angrier with him.  
"So you just didn't mean to hang out with another girl instead of Flora for two weeks." Musa said angry clutching her fists.  
"You mean Chrystal? She's been dragging me away for the past two weeks to catch up; we're just friends you see. And as soon as I turned around to look for Flora she was gone." Helia said trying to remain calm. He hadn't meant to hurt Flora in anyway, she was his everything.  
"You could have called her when you got home!" Bloom said lifting her eyebrows.  
"Saladin took my phone away from me because I couldn't focus on the lessons, always watching so Flora didn't send me a message." Helia answered receiving looks that told him they didn't believe him. "That's actually true, Saladin took ours to for the moment but he didn't hand Helias phone back for some reason." Timmy said putting on his glasses again and looked directly into Technas eyes.  
"So you do love her?" Techna asked Helia.  
"She's my everything!" Helia answered her looking at the moon outside the window.  
"You should probably explain to her." Bloom said looking at him, the girls and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.  
"I will" Helia said running out and heading straight to Alphea on his levabike.

**In Flora and Blooms room**

The girls had just arrived home and told Aisha everything so Aisha helped Flora into her room and on to the bed before walking out closing the door telling Flora she was only going to fetch some tea.  
**Floras P.O.V  
**I was sitting down on my bed curled into the smallest corner of it. My body was shaking trough the sobs and the tears were endlessly streaming down my chins. I rested my head in my hands, "I still love you Helia" I whispered, these words only causing me to sob harder. A knock on the door, "Ccome iin!" I sobbed.  
Helia entered into the room sitting down beside me.  
"Go away" I sobbed, "Leave me alone"  
Helia looked hurt at me, "I could never leave you alone, I love you"  
I looked up at him, "Why do you lie like this to me? I know you love Chrystal." I started to cry even harder and Helia tried to hold me.  
"I don't love Chrystal she's an old friend and she wanted to catch up but she did it in a very bad way dragging me away from you. She made it entirely impossible to go away and I would've called you but my uncle took my phone away from me." Helia lifted my chin making me look into his blue eyes, I saw he was hurt by the fact he'd hurt me but yet I felt like I couldn't believe his words.  
"Oh Flora I really am sorry, please forgive me my flower!" He pleaded.  
"Why did you introduce me as your friend?" I asked stuttering, Helia looked at me softly answering, "Since she's the princess of Linphea and I didn't know if your parents knew and thought that it might slip when she gets back."  
Everything seemed to get clearer now and I started to realise how stupid I were, how blinded I got of jealousy and how unfair I was to Helia making conclusions.  
"I've been so stupid" I blurted out tears streaming down my cheeks. Helia dried them away, "No you're not, only human. And besides Flora I'm the one who has been stupid, I should have told Chrystal that you where my girlfriend from the start and put down my foot and told her of that I needed to be with you." Helia whispered in my ear holding me to his chest gently stroking my hair.  
"I love you my flower" He said and kissed me passionately, it took me a few seconds before I answered the kiss with the same passion. "I love you too Helia!" I moaned between kisses.

**Outside Blooms and Floras room  
**"Do you think they made things up?" Stella said watching her nails carefully.  
"Regarding to the kissing noise I think they did!" Aisha said giggling.  
"I think it was thanks to me and my sleepover" Stella said proudly causing the rest of the girls laugh.  
"Always Stella, always." Musa said and rolled her eyes.  
**The following morning.  
**"Good morning love birds" Stella shrieked at Flora and Helia.  
Flora sat straight up, blushing violently at the sight of the rest of Winx.  
"So you and Helia had fun last night?" Aisha said and winked.  
"I just fell asleep on the top of… Helia" Flora stuttered and blushed even more causing the rest of the group laugh, "Whatever you say darling!" Stella said waving her hand before walking out of the room with the rest of them leaving Helia and Flora alone.  
"You are very cute when you blush!" Helia said and kissed her hand. "Good morning Helia" Flora said happy kissing him on the cheek.  
"I got to get going now though" Helia said watching his clock. "I have training within 40 minutes."  
Flora nodded rising up to her feet and dragging up Helia as well.  
"I love you Flora" He said and kissed her deep before heading back to the red fountain, "I love you too Helia!"

_**Please Review! **_


End file.
